The Great Bottle Cap Rescue
by BeanTheBean
Summary: Animal Sloshin now comes in BOTTLE FORM! What's more, who ever finds the golden bottle cap gets prizes among prizes! However, for Rocket, retrieving one of the caps may be harder than she thought. Especially since she'll have to go and swim her way to it.


It's rare to see pigs fly, but even rarer then that? Two beautiful sunny days in Leafton. IN A ROW! As Harry would say: "The rarity of that rareness is rare." In fact that's what Harry kept on saying to himself as he relaxed on a lawnchair on Leafton's beach. Wearing nothing but some swim trunks, sunglasses and a big happy grin, he lay there on his lawn chair, soaking up the Leafton sunrays. The waves were crashing silently, the breeze was just right, no annoying seagulls in the air (or on the ground) were to be found. This day was perfect. But Harry sighed every now and then, and they weren't sighs of relief. He sighed an upsetting sigh because he knew that some chaotic mishap would occur any second now and screw up his relaxing day.

Any second now…

Aaaaaany second now…

Shrugging, Harry reached into his mini cooler beside his lawn chair and pulled out a can of Animal Sloshin. However upon closer inspection, Harry realized that the can was empty. Placing it down beside the mini cooler, Harry lazily rolled over to look into his mini cooler. It had 3 cans of Animal Sloshin soaking in a bath of ice. The only problem was, they were all empty. "Did I really drink _ALL_ of those cans?" Harry said to himself. He felt really guilty for consuming multiple sugary products with no vitamin A or C to help keep his bones intact. But he honestly didn't mind if he had another can or so… Groaning, he picked up the empty can he just drank and threw it across the beach in anger. It rolled in the sand and hit a palm tree. The tree exploded. He lazily rolled back over to the middle of his lawn chair and prepared for another round of sun tanning. He closed his eyes. But he noticed it was getting darker. He opened them to see a dark medieval knight with armor that was midnight black blocking the sun. He was riding a horse that was also as dark as his armour but the horse had blood red eyes. (Okay he didn't _REALLY_ see that. But it would be a cooler story if he did, huh?) What he saw was a gorilla wearing a pink jumpsuit five inches away from his face. Harry shrieked, and the gorilla known as Rocket jumped back. "Calm down dude!" she said, pushing air with her hands to calm Harry down. "It's just me, Rocket!" Harry sighed a sigh of relief this time and stretched. "Rocket, please don't be on my tail 24/7." Harry groaned as he lay back in his lawn chair. "I gave back that shovel I borrowed so we should be all good right?" Rocket rolled her eyes. "No. That's fine." she said. "I wanted to show you THIS!" Rocket held up something more beautiful than the sight of bacon on a Saturday morning. It was Animal Sloshin… IN A BOTTLE! Harry jolted up and grabbed the bottle right from Rocket's hand! Staring at it with all, and maybe more, of Harry's might, he was now realizing that the dream of a thousand dreams has become a reality. The bottle was pure glass and inside it was that great light blue liquid known as Animal Sloshin. It had a bright light green cap on the top and the logo and all the little tiny nutrition facts slapped onto it as well. "And get this!" Rocket said in a totally pumped up voice. "They have a contest where if you find the real 24k solid gold on the bottom of a bottle cap, you win a tour of the local factory! You also win a 25 year supply of Animal Sloshin. Plus, you can sell the golden bottle cap for about an estimated 40,000 bells!" Harry's mind was about to explode. "Everyone in town bought a couple of bottles this morning down at the T&T store. They're all hoping to get the lucky bottle! Only you and Chevre haven't gotten one!" Harry stared at the bottle, then back at Rocket. "WELL LET'S OPEN THIS SUCKA UP NOW, SHALL WE!?" Harry screamed. And with that, he flicked the bottle cap right off with a **POP!** Steam flew out of the top of the bottle and the aroma of Animal Sloshin filled both Harry's and Rocket's nose. "Man, I never thought there was ever a better soda than Root Beer…" Harry dreamily said as he sniffed the bottle again. "I know! What do they put in their to make it taste so good?" Rocket asked. The two were so busy admiring the great sensation of opening a bottle of pop, that they had forgotten to check the bottle cap. It lay in the sand motionless… until the tide came around and began to push it out to sea. Harry noticed this out of the corner of his eye and shook his head to snap himself out of reality. "ROCKET! THE BOTTLE CAP!" Harry shouted as he pointed towards the almost sunk bottle cap. "Stand back Harry!" Rocket said in the most serious tone Harry had ever heard from a person like Rocket. "I just may be Leafton's GREATEST SWIMMER EVER!" Harry groaned. "Another thing you claim to be the best at?" he sarcastically chuckled. Rocket ignored Harry's sudden outburst and just like that, dove right into the sea! Down she went as she sunk right down to the bottom. She had trained for this. She knew that one day she would have to go on a rescue mission underwater. Maybe not for a bottle cap, but still. She was only a little gorilla when she learned how to swim. She would splash around for hours in little wading pools. When she got older, she would enter in competitions and win pretty much every single one. That's how she gained the name "Rocket" as for she zoomed past everyone in the water like a rocket. (Plus she was really into space related things.) She reached the bottom of the ocean not to far from the shore, when she saw something that looked quite green. Light green. Curious, Rocket swam towards it. She snatched it up and returned to the surface. Taking a breath when she reached air level, she looked at the light green object. It was nothing but a light green plastic twist tie. Frowning, Rocket knew that the bottle cap was still out there. But where? She looked around her surroundings above water to realize she had swam farther from the shore than she thought she did. Leafton was only a tiny little line from where she was treading water at the moment. "Uh oh…" she casually said. She began to swim back as quickly as possible. She began to do a front crawl. She nailed the kicking feet, but she didn't close her arms, so if judges were watching, it would've been a 8.5 score. But anyway, Rocket was desperate to reach the shore, even if that meant losing track of the bottle cap. She was halfway there, until a bobbing pinkish sea creature ruined everything. What was it? A Jěllyious-Fi§hious. (A jellyfish) Rocket squealed as she tried to avoid it, but she was swimming to fast to move out of the way! She then faced the stingy, tingly, unsettling sensation of being physically electrocuted by a Hydrozoa jellyfish. After Rocket's terrible experience was through, the jellyfish bobbed away as if no one in the world died that day. Rocket, however, felt like dieing. She tried to gasp for help, but alas, the jellyfish had temporarily paralyzed not only her mouth, but half her body! She tried to keep herself on the surface of the ever expanding sea, but all she could do was unprofessionally flare her arms around like a Muppet character on lysergic acid diethylamide. After a few moments of continued struggling, Rocket's arms had moved more than they should have, and she ended up getting really tired. Tired enough to practically slip into the clear blue ocean waves without any way to prevent it.

Oddly enough, when Rocket woke up from her little traumatizing coma, she found herself in a sewer system. The musky sent of utter gloom mixed with severe disappointment snuck into her nose. She gagged but got up off the sticky disgusting floor and peeled off seaweed after seaweed off of her body. She winced, but stopped to look around her surroundings. There was nothing but an endless line of sewer pipes and bad smells. Rocket was still confused on where she was at the moment. But she soon remembered from her knowledge of Leafton that it had an underground sewer system. But she'd never been in it. In fact, she had wondered if ANYONE had ever been in the sewers except rats and Health Department Inspectors. She walked around, wondering if she had been sucked in by some kind of flowing sewer pipe underneath the sea where she had been stung. _Yeah, that's probably what happened… I guess…_ Rocket thought to herself as she continued to stroll along the empty dark sewer system. "I've always wanted to be a professional swimmer, and thanks to mayor Harry's ordinance, I can!" Rocket cheered as she kept on walking. "But I never thought I'd have to swim down here…" Rocket sighed as her face went from all cheerful to gloomy. She thought that this sewer system was giving off negative vibes and that they were spreading onto Rocket. She needed to think positively if she wanted to escape this place. "Man, if I could reset my actions, I would play it out differently…" Suddenly, Rocket heard a voice behind her that almost made her ears melt off. " **HEY! NO RESETTIN'!** " the voice screamed. Startled beyond belief, Rocket did a quick 180 with her head to see who the yeller was. To her surprise, it was an angry looking brown mole with a miner hat and some blue suspenders. He carried a large looking pickaxe over his shoulders and his nose poked out about 8 inches from his face. " **Do ya understand that!? I take cheaters very seriously!** " Rocket stared at the mole. She was much taller than him and she could probably stomp him back into the ground where he came from if it came to that option. "Do you mind?" Rocket grumbled. "I'm trying to find a way out of these sewers." " **You weren't gonna… CHEAT to get out of these sewers, were ya!?** " The mole snapped. Rocket sighed. "No Mr. Mole, I was simply going to wander alone until I reach some kind of manhole upon which I could crawl out of." She said. The mole laughed. That made Rocket lose even more confidence. " **Well first off, the names Mr. Resetti!** " The mole chuckled. " **And second, manhole? What manhole!? HAHAHA!** " Mr. Resetti continued laughing as if the world's funniest joke had just been told. " **No, but really, the only way to get outta this dump is through the water flow pipe. That's where all the dirty water from the drains in Leafton flow down into the sewers. The water goes down a sink drain or somethin like that and it goes into a pipe that leads into a machine in Leafton's small waterworks shed and then into the sewers it goes! But lemme tell ya, that water is so high pressured, no one has ever been strong enough to swim up against it!** **And I highly doubt someone like YOU could go against it either!** " Resetti scratched his nose and there was a long awkward silence. Only the sounds of dripping water could be heard. "Show me it." Rocket finally said. " **You're not ACTUALLY gonna do it, are ya!?** " Resetti replied in shock. "Well I guess trying is everything right?" Rocket said in an unsettling voice. She was upset. She wanted to go home. She didn't care about that bottle cap any more, she just missed Leafton. Her home, her friends, Animal Sloshin, and even Harry. "I… I just want to go home…" Rocket began to tear up. " **Hey now, you ain't gotta cry over this!** " Resetti snarked. Rocket got ahold of herself. She quickly wiped the tears off of her face. "Cry!? Rocket the awesome DOES NOT CRY!" Rocket bellowed out. " **That's what you call yourself!?** " Resetti teased. " **Rocket the awesome!? Man, I thought Resetti was a dumb name! HA!** " Rocket sighed. "Which way to this pipe?" She groaned in frustration.

There it was. Rocket came face to face with a pipe that was spewing high pressure water with no end. With a gulp and a sigh, she dove in. What happened to her next was all a blur. She struggled with all her might to swim up the high pressured dirty water. She felt herself swimming upward, but she didn't know how far she was moving. She was already getting so tired that she thought that this was pointless. She would never reach the surface again. She would never see the light of day ever. She would never see her friends again. She would never watch another episode of Ice Road Truckers. (every day at 11:00 only on History channel) She was almost about to give up, when she came flying out of a machine. She laid on the floor with water all around her. It wasn't long before she realized something: she had swam up a high pressured tube. She stood up and remained silent for a long time until "I AM THE GREATEST SWIMMER EVER!" she shouted. She was so relieved that she could accomplish something so grand. Was it the determination of getting back on land? Probably. She didn't want to live down in the sewers knitting blankets to sleep on with Mr. Resetti. She shuddered at the thought and reached into her pockets. She felt something. It was sharp. She quickly pulled it out and saw what it was. A light green bottle cap. It somehow had slipped into her pockets while she was drowning. Her smile widened, her heart beat faster, her eyebrows almost flew off her head! On the top it had the logo for Animal Sloshin. The bottom? It read "Sorry. Please buy another."

It is August 22nd, there are 3 chaotic events until Harry loses his mind...


End file.
